L'euphorie de la victoire
by Endorphine2012
Summary: /!\ Spoil chapitre 322 ! Des souvenirs, une histoire, une bataille et un rapprochement. Il n'avait besoin que d'une chose : prendre une décision. Elle n'avait besoin que d'une chose : lui. Après la victoire l'euphorie les gagne, c'est comme ça que les histoires se dénouent.


L'euphorie de la victoire.

Grey souriait, il avait une furieuse envie de fêter leur victoire. Ca avait été un rude rebondissement. Et s'il avait su un peu plus tôt que… Attends, il ouvrit vivement les yeux. Mais, il avait su !

Il continua à déboutonner sa chemise, oui, on l'avait mit au courant, on lui avait dit : Méfie-toi des femmes et de la pluie.

Il sourit encore plus et fit tomber sa chemise noire sur le sol de la salle de bains, il termina de se déshabiller avant de laisser l'eau couler sur lui. Il soupira d'aise, ses muscles étaient crispés… Il ne s'était pas ménagé contre Léon… Puis Juvia aussi avait pas mal donné pendant ce combat, il fallait même dire que la compatibilité de leur magie était époustouflante. Et sans qu'il ne puisse se l'avouer, il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à faire un unison-raid avec elle tant ils étaient complémentaires.

Mais c'était quelque chose que jamais il n'avouerait, trop fier de lui. Puis elle se ferait encore des idées, non ?

* * *

Juvia était tellement heureuse qu'ils aient été si proches avec Grey, presque _fusionnels. _Ah ! Elle se sentait vraiment bien maintenant, elle l'avait senti dans son pouvoir, dans leurs pouvoirs qu'ils étaient complémentaires.

D'ailleurs elle l'avait toujours su, dès leur rencontre. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle avait su qu'elle voulait intégrer Fairy Tail.

Elle enfila ses jambières, elle était prête.

Ne manquait que ses chaussures… Dire que Grey lui avait proposé un rendez-vous ce soir. Bon, il lui avait dit que c'était pour fêter la victoire et surtout ne pas être prit dans le brouhaha de la guilde. Puis Natsu et les autres n'étaient pas encore revenus, mais le plus important était le fait qu'il l'ait invité elle !

Ca avait vraiment beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux. Mais, elle avait une heure d'avance au moins, alors elle avait décidé de rejoindre les autres au bar en face avant que Grey ne vienne la chercher.

Cana l'invita à boire un verre, ce qu'elle ne put se résigner à refuser étant donné que Juvia aussi avait aidé la guilde à gagner. Puis tout le monde l'avait plus ou moins incitée… De sa nature timide elle se voyait mal refuser ça. Elle bu donc son verre d'un trait et s'excusa poliment, sortant du bar.

* * *

L'endroit était sobre, très classe, Juvia était émerveillée par tant de romantisme. Lumières tamisées, une rose dans du sable blanc avec une petite bougie assez relaxante. Le restaurant était en bois, un peu sombre, il y avait de longs tapis rouges en velours qui recouvraient certains pans de mur. Ils représentaient différentes scènes de l'histoire du monde, et également beaucoup de légende.

Au plafond il y avait au-dessus de chaque table des lustres en cristal fin, puis il y avait aussi une très grande fresque peinte dans des nuances pastel. C'était très agréable à regarder. Tout ici était doux et tendre. Oui, Juvia sentait le romantisme à plein nez. Elle en avait même oublié qu'ici ils vendaient des poissons, malgré l'aquarium géant qui se trouvait près du comptoir et des wok.

Elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'on lui tendit la carte, elle l'ouvrit mais c'était plutôt quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle voulait regarder. Il leva son regard au même instant.

Ils se souriaient, sans même trop oser parler. Grey sentait le frais, la menthe et la fumée de cigarette. Il fumait que lorsqu'il était détendu.

-Des amuses-bouche, intervint la serveuse en posant les assiettes devant eux.

Grey sourit.

-Tu te souviens ? Le plat préparé avant que tu intègres Fairy Tail ?

Juvia sursauta, surprise que ce détail presque insignifiant l'ait autant marqué, elle manqua d'avaler un morceau de travers et toussota avant de prendre une grande gorgée d'eau.

-Juvia ne voit pas où Grey-sama veut en venir… Dit-elle avec peu de dignité, s'étranglant encore.

-Alors, regarde, tu déplaces l'algue comme ça, ici le saumon et tu bidouilles un peu le riz…

Il venait en quelques instant de refaire presque à l'identique le bentô qu'elle lui avait préparé tant de temps auparavant… Il était incroyable, elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle frottait ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, faisant crier le cuir de ses jambières. Son estomac était littéralement noué, elle devait boire encore un peu.

Lorsqu'elle leva son verre, Grey la regarda avec insistance. Elle avait comme un beugue là. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'eau alors que peu à peu elle devenait rouge, ses yeux devaient lui piquer car elle menaçait de pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Elle bafouilla deux-trois mots avant de se mettre à courir à travers le restaurant afin de gagner les toilettes des dames.

Il la suivit automatiquement ne comprenant pas immédiatement avant de l'entendre vomir tout le contenu de son estomac.

-Ca va aller ? Demanda Grey à travers la porte.

-Oui ! Juvia avait juste oublié.

Il patienta un moment, passant au-delà du fait que des femmes outrées sortaient des toilettes un voyant un homme si près. Il soupira, comment oublier une allergie au saumon quand même ? C'était insensé, surtout que c'était un met principal dans un restaurant de poissons.

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas une femme qu'il fallait toujours protéger. Il repensa notamment à cette fois là, peu de temps après qu'elle fut intégrée à la guilde pas une seule seconde elle avait hésité à utiliser son pouvoir pour les protéger.

Cette femme là était incroyable. Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir, c'était juste une mage de Fairy Tail qui protégeait ses compagnons comme tout le monde l'aurait fait. Non, attends, elle n'avait pas encore intégré la guilde à ce moment là, c'était justement après ça. Bref, il perdait le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle venait le troubler.

* * *

Le repas s'était passé très calmement après l'incident du saumon fumé, Juvia avait prit soin de prendre un plat composé de moules et de noix de saint jacques. C'était délicieux, elle qui avait rarement l'occasion de manger des fruits de mer, elle savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir. Où alors peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle soit si proche de Grey qui lui faisait voir la vie en rose, en bleu… en _gris._

Grey demanda quelqu'un pour leur servir le dessert, il avait un petit sourire en coin qui laissait penser à Juvia qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Bien sur il en avait souvent une, mais cette fois-ci il tenait vraiment à la surprendre et encore la faire rougir. C'était tellement simple avec elle que ça en devenait drôle et troublant.

Il indiqua un dessert sur la carte et en demanda deux. Oui, avec ça elle fondrait littéralement en se souvenant de cette scène.

-Juvia se demande bien ce que Grey-sama prépare encore, dit-elle tout bas alors que le serveur partait.

-Oh, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ça va très vite à préparer, et j'ai besoin de me reposer, le combat nous a épuisé.

-Juvia se sent très bien ici, elle pourrait y rester toute la nuit si Grey daigner l'accompagner également…

Sa voix s'éteint à la fin de sa phrase, Grey la regardait encore une fois médusé, mais bon sang, c'était quoi ce regard ? Elle l'embêtait ou quoi ? Ce fut frustrée qu'elle se tut et croisa les jambes attendant le dessert.

-Ton… ton pied. Intervint Grey en fermant les yeux.

Ce fut à son tour à elle de se moquer du mage de glace en insistant un peu plus sur l'appui de son pied contre le genou de Grey. Elle remonta un peu, caressant le bas de sa cuisse. Les mains du mage de glace se crispèrent sur le set de table, elle prit peur un voyant une lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle ne put qualifier.

Le serveur se racla la gorge et posa les assiettes sur la table et leur posa une petite serviette en lin à côté. Juvia passa de l'assiette à Grey.

-Oh… avait soupiré Juvia en rougissant.

Grey explosa de rire, elle le regardait d'un air suspect. Oui, il l'avait fait exprès, il savait qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à manger ces choses… visqueuses… Un peu comme le pain au caramel qu'il lui avait fait gouter peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se fassent happer par l'anima.

-Juvia, intervint-il la faisant rougir davantage. Je te l'ai déjà dit, le truc c'est de tout enfourner d'un coup.

Elle rougit encore et ouvrit la bouche aussi grand que possible.

Grey inspira brusquement. Il la regarda engloutir rapidement le pain et se passer une langue mutine sur ses lèvres.

-C'était… délicieux… Dit-elle en appuyant une nouvelle fois se bout de sa botte contre la cuisse de Grey.

Il posa un œil sur les verres vides posés sur la table, son verre d'eau et deux verres d'alcool fort. Il avait senti avant le restaurant qu'elle avait bu également avec les compagnons de guilde.

-Juvia, tu as bien trop bu, dit-il alors qu'elle demanda encore une fois un verre avant de partir.

-Juvia se permet juste de boire assez pour ne plus être timide, elle veut se débarrasser de ça pour la soirée.

-Mais la soirée est terminée, je pense.

-Grey pense vraiment mal, indiqua-t-elle avec une moue enfantine.

Il resta sans voix face à cette facette de Juvia qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu.

Elle riait à gorge déployée, c'était même la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état là. Comment un simple verre d'alcool pouvait-il avoir autant d'impact sur elle ?

Enfin, plutôt trois ou quatre… Il aurait bien voulu à ce moment là, ressentir son euphorie, elle était radieuse.

-Grey-sama ? Demanda-t-elle en entamant son verre de sake.

-Partons Juvia, je m'inquiète vraiment, tu as beaucoup bu ce soir, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Elle vida le verre d'une traite avant de se lever, titubant légèrement, il la tint par le bras et ils sortirent du restaurant après qu'il ait payé l'addition. Cette nana là allait certainement le rendre fou un jour.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes, Juvia n'osait pas parler, c'était à peine si c'est jambes la tenait debout. Mais la main chaude de Grey sur son bras lui faisait complètement perdre la tête. Tout tournait si vite autour d'elle.

Elle geint un moment alors que Grey se retrouva à genoux dans le parc de Crocus.

-Quoi ? S'interrogea-t-il tout seul.

Il prit le temps de regarder les alentours, il faisait nuit noire, Juvia venait de tomber à quatre pattes sur l'herbe légèrement humide et rendait l'alcool ingurgité plus tôt dans la soirée. Par simple reflexe il tint ses cheveux d'une poigne, elle grimaça.

Grey faisait attention à rester hors de la zone de risque, la zone d'éclaboussure de vomi. Il la regardait un peu pour ne pas imprimer cette scène aussi dégradante de Juvia dans son esprit, elle valait mieux que ça. Mieux qu'un mec qui tienne ses cheveux alors qu'elle gerbait dans les digital.

Il regarda ses épaules nues briller sous le réverbère, sa peau était vraiment blanche, laiteuse, elle incitait à la gourmandise. Elle était taillée, d'après ce qu'il en savait, en sablier. Il le savait de par sa poitrine opulente mais également ses hanches qui ne demandaient qu'une main pour les caresser, sans parler de ses fesses. Elle avait des courbes scandaleuses !

Il donna une claque sur ses fesses, elle avait voulu protester mais elle était occupée pour le moment.

Oui, elle ne se sentait pas bien, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer encore une fois avec elle.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup, tentant d'oublier que dans sa main, il tenait fermement les cheveux bleus de Juvia qui avait donc trop bu pour, comme elle l'avait dit, se libérer de sa timidité.

En réalité cette pensée lui faisait un peu de peine, repensant notamment à quelques semaines, qui étaient en réalité quelques années, lorsqu'il l'avait envoyée à la poursuite de Zeref. De une elle avait une jambe presque cassée, et de deux il était fou d'inquiétude…

Cette femme là lui causait bien des soucis…

Elle se redressa peu de temps après s'être rincée la bouche par le biais de sa magie, elle prit appui sur ses talons et regarda Grey, elle se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir été aussi vulnérable devant lui. Jamais elle n'aurait du boire autant, mais maintenant elle connaissait la leçon.

-Grey-sama, Juvia vous doit quelque chose, dit-elle avec un sourire d'enfant capricieux.

Il sourit à son tour, de quoi parlait-elle ? Ce fut au moment ou elle leva sa main qu'il comprit : la fessée. Toujours à genoux, il tenta de se relever rapidement et se rassit aussitôt en se disant que ce serait la meilleure ouverture.

-Allons, Grey-sama… Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici toute la nuit, si ? Grey-sama ne craint pas le froid mais au bout d'un moment il faudra réchauffer Juvia…

Une fois de plus il inspira brutalement. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi ouverte et aussi prude à la fois ? Elle soupira a son tour, il fallait changer de sujet de discussion et rapidement.

-Il était vraiment bon ce restaurant, ajouta Juvia avec un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas celui qu'on avait fait ?

-Oui, juste avant le début des jeux avec Léon.

Une grimace ce dessina sur le visage de Grey lorsqu'il dit ce prénom. Ce gars là savait comment l'énerver, déjà pour le restaurant, mais également en bafouillant devant elle lors de la première épreuve le premier jour, et le pire de tout avait été le défilé en robe de mariée… Non mais de quel droit d'autorisait-il a la prendre comme ça, contre lui ?

Un jour ils devraient régler leur compte. Mais pour l'instant Juvia se mordait la lèvre à sang. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça encore ? C'était une idée ou elle fichait tout en l'air ?

-Non ! Juvia en garde un très bon souvenir, elle. Tenta-t-elle de rattraper. Grey a été vraiment… gentil ce soir.

Il ne répondit pas une fois de plus, il se contentait de regarder un peu partout, sauf en sa direction. Elle se sentait mal d'être aussi idiote parfois, elle posa une main sur sa cuisse, ils étaient côte à côté, et elle aimait cette petite proximité qu'ils avaient.

-Grey-sama ne regarde plus Juvia depuis un moment… mais il ne refuse pas sa main. Ca veut dire que Grey-sama aime Juvia, non ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire à peine osé.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle.

Juvia avait reconnu ce regard blasé lorsqu'il l'avait regardée, c'était le même que lors de l'épreuve dans la sphère d'eau.

D'ailleurs jamais elle n'avait su pourquoi il avait eut une telle expression… Mais à ce moment précis toute volonté de parler s'était envolée avec le sourire qu'elle avait affiché quelques secondes auparavant. Elle avait enlevé sa main de sa cuisse, il avait grogné.

-Rentrons maintenant, il est tard, tu frissonnes de partout.

Elle se leva à sa suite et ils se mirent en route, l'auberge était plutôt proche, ils étaient à dix minutes à pied.

-Pourquoi Grey-sama est-il toujours autant blasé lorsque Juvia dit des choses qui devraient lui faire plaisir ?

Une fois de plus il ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à répondre d'ailleurs. Lui-même ne le savait pas réellement ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à ce moment là. Peut-être était-il tout simplement mal à l'aise avec ce genre de phrases.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route en claquant des pieds.

-Pourquoi Grey-sama a-t-il le droit de mettre Juvia dans tous ses états et Juvia ne le peut pas ?

Elle avait carrément hurlé dans les rues, le forçant cette fois-ci à une réponse.

-Parce que… c'est drôle. Répondit-il sans même se retourner.

-Alors c'est comme ça… Juvia est drôle, c'est une bonne amie et voilà tout. Grey ne peut pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens en pensant qu'il n'y aura aucune répercutions. Ce n'est pas juste, le cœur de Juvia se brise et se réchauffe en un clignement d'œil. Faire pleurer des gens ce n'est pas drôle ! Imbécile !

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean, il avait cette furieuse envie de fumer, il sortit un paquet et un briquet.

-C'est toi, tes réactions, Juvia. Je t'assure que je veux tout sauf faire du mal à ton cœur. Rentrons, tu vas vraiment mourir de froid, là. Nous sommes proches de l'auberge, nous en parlerons là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt le bâtiment, en voyant le balcon il se souvint des paroles d'Erza lui demandant d'être franc avec Juvia, sous-entendant de l'être avec lui-même. C'était probablement parce qu'il y réfléchissait souvent depuis ce soir-là qu'il était aussi blasé de toutes ses réflexions.

-Si tu veux des réponses, rentre. Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes quoi que ce soir par ma faute.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, reniflant un peu. Le froid ? La tristesse ? Il ne tenait pas réellement à savoir.

La seule chose à laquelle elle aspirait c'était juste une réponse de la part de Grey, ensuite elle le laisserait probablement tranquille. C'était vraiment difficile de lui dire oui ou merde ? Elle serra les poings et le rattrapa rapidement, il avait ralenti sa cadence de marche pour l'attendre.

* * *

La mage d'eau avait l'odeur du tabac dans le nez, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais venant de Grey, étrangement ça ne la dérangeait pas. Le reste de la route était baignée d'un silence gênant, elle n'avait pas envie d'en reparler si c'était pour une fois de plus tourner autour du pot.

Combien de fois c'était-elle imaginé qu'un jour il la prendrait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser ? Le mage de glace ferma la porte de l'auberge après qu'elle fut à l'intérieur.

Juvia n'avait jamais été aussi brisée qu'à ce moment là. Elle lui prit la main alors qu'il faisait mine de s'enfuir une fois de plus, le forçant à se retourner.

Il la regarda intensément, depuis quand était-il capable d'avoir ce genre de regard envers une femme ? Elle recula d'un pas et buta contre la porte. Qu'allait-il faire encore ? Juvia ferma les yeux d'appréhension.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu as peur de moi, comme ça…

Son souffle… Son souffle était vraiment frais, chaud, proche…

Juvia n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment précis. Ca paraissait même être un rêve. Elle n'osait pas trop y croire, même lorsqu'elle lui avait tenu la main contre Léon et Shelia. _Comme un couple, _avait ajouté la cousine de Sherry à ce moment là.

Mais là immédiatement, à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas _que _comme un couple. Elle ne voulait pas s'en abuser, mais Grey était-il bien en train de l'embrasser ?

Elle geint en se séparant de lui. Non elle ne voulait pas ça, pas de pitié, pas comme ça…

-S'il te plait Juvia… Je t'en prie ne me repousse pas. S'il te plait…

Elle se sentait bien et mal. Très mal. Le prier de ne pas le repousser ? En même temps il ne serait pas aussi lunatique ça l'aiderait bien. Certes elle n'était pas un exemple mais elle n'était pas aussi complexe que lui.

Pourquoi ça la prenait au plus profond de ses entrailles ? Son estomac était noué, son cœur ne battait probablement plus, son cerveau ne commandait plus, elle voulait encore sentir les lèvres de Grey contre les siennes.

Elle agrippa sa chemise blanche et se jeta sur ses lèvres comme si elle s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle avait une furieuse envie de le mordre dans le cou, sur ses hanches. Elle sentit les mains chaudes de Grey se crisper sur ses hanches.

Juvia aurait voulu que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Mais l'odeur de tabac et de menthe la quitta quelques secondes après. La tension dans son bas ventre retomba aussi sec qu'elle était arrivée. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et fut rattrapée de justesse.

-Juvia est vraiment fatiguée… Elle veut s'endormir dans les bras de Grey-sama…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans un long bâillement. Il sourit face à sa candeur, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là à ce moment précis ? Bon, ils en parleraient demain de toute façon, puis là lui aussi était vraiment crevé.

-Je te déshabille ? Demanda-t-il doucement en la mettant dans son lit.

-Juvia pourrait prendre ceci pour une invitation à retrouver le corps de Grey.

Il voulu rire mais se pinça la lèvre pour se retenir. Elle était incroyable celle-là. Il retira rapidement ses jambières dévoilant ses longues jambes recouvertes par des bas noirs en résilles. En enlevant sa robe il tomba sur une culotte en dentelle noire également puis un porte-jarretelle tenant ses bas. Elle portait un soutient gorge assorti. Il résista à embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, la couvrit dans une caresse aérienne et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Elle s'endormit vraiment rapidement, un sourire d'enfant sur les lèvres.

* * *

Il sortit à pas de chat de la chambre des filles, sur le balcon, éclairée par la faible lueur de la lune, Erza était encore perdue, regardant le calme de la ville après l'ébullition de leur victoire.

-Je vois que tu as mis les choses au clair, c'est mieux ainsi Grey.

-Erza.

Il respira longuement la fraîcheur de la fin de la nuit, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il était, mais le matin ne tarderait pas.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment clair, je ne sais pas ce qu'i l'intérieur de moi. Mais ça me plait comme ça, alors je n'ai pas envie de mettre de mot dessus.

-Oui, de temps en temps c'est mieux sans définitions.

Elle s'approcha de lui, s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans son long peignoir mauve. Elle posa une main sur son torse et sourit.

-Moi je sais en tout cas, que là, il y a un cœur, Grey.

Il sourit en rougissant, il aimait vraiment leurs moments de complicité que personne d'autre n'avait avec Erza. Il déposa à elle aussi un baiser sur ses cheveux et lui conseilla de filer se reposer, tout irait bien maintenant.

-J'espère que Natsu et les autres reviendront bientôt, lâcha-t-elle avant de rentrer dans l'auberge.

Quelques minutes après Erza, il partit lui aussi à l'intérieur de la guilde et s'installa dans un fauteuil avant de s'endormir, relativement apaisé. Il soupira et sourit dans son sommeil, en se réveillant le lendemain il trouva une couverture en polaire bleue sur lui. Il sourit en sentant le parfum frais et revigorant des agrumes et de la pluie.

Il sentit même ses cheveux le chatouiller sous le nez.

-Hum… Juvia.

Elle sortit sa tête de sous la couverture et lui sourit, fourrant son nez dans le creux de sa nuque, elle inspira profondément, il sentait encore le tabac et la menthe, mélangé à son odeur à elle. Si ce n'était pas le paradis, elle s'y approchait, tellement proches _presque comme un couple. _

En souvenir de leur soirée elle mordit sa nuque. Il sourit à son tour, _presque comme un couple, _oui, ça lui convenait bien comme relation pour l'instant. Grey l'embrassa timidement et se sortit du fauteuil, Juvia lui flanqua une fessée. Il la regarda à moitié emmitouflée dans les couvertures, avec peu de vêtements, comme il l'avait laissée la veille au soir.

-Aujourd'hui, lui chuchota-t-il sensuellement à son oreille en l'enlaçant, tu n'y couperas pas.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, contre son épaule et sourit en fermant les yeux. Oui, ça allait bien ainsi.


End file.
